thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformed
Transformed is the tenth episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 14, 2002. Plot Alex gets bent out of shape when a new firefighter, Prescott, joins the squad. She tells the boss she's ready to come back, so he says as soon as they can find a replacement medic for her, she's back on the squad. Meanwhile, Prescott turns out to be a nice guy and tells Alex how proud of her her father was.Yokas comes back from her "vacation" and promises never to hide anything from Bosco again.Kim and Doc bring a woman to the hospital who dies because she was beaten by her druggie boyfriend and then they have to save the druggie boyfriend's life when he's arrested by Yokas and Bosco & overdoses.Doc feels guilty over Ryan Buckley, the teenager who Doc believes he paralyzed. He visits Ryan and as Kim predicts, Ryan wonders why Doc feels so guilty. Doc is pleased to hear Ryan's paralysis might be temporary and sure enough, Ryan is able to move a finger later that day.Joey breaks his arm falling off the jungle gym while in Jimmy's care. Kim is at first furious and considers using it as ammunition in the custody battle, but finally calms down and realizes that it's normal for boys to break a few bones.Jimmy risks his own life to save a boy Joey's age in a fire and is disappointed when the boy is scared of him later. He is even more distraught when Joey apologizes to him for crying when he broke his arm. He finds out that he's probably going to win custody of Joey, but is starting to realize that that might not be best for him. Short summary Faith returns to work from a few days off. She apologizes to Bosco for hiding her illness and promises never to shut him out again. Filled with guilt, Doc begins to second-guess himself on every call. Kim reminds him that Ryan would have choked to death had Doc not removed Ryan's collar and intubated him. She also tells him repeatedly that everyone makes mistakes, but her words don't seem to have any effect. He begins to visit Ryan daily, clinging to the slim hope that the paralysis may only be temporary. Doc's prayers are answered one evening when Ryan is able to move his fingers. Kim and Doc treat a junkie whose boyfriend maintains that she was injured in a fall. When it becomes apparent to them that her injuries were caused by a beating, the boyfriend flees the scene. Soon after they arrive at the hospital, she dies, and the hunt is on for her killer. With some time on their hands, Bosco and Faith decide to roust some junkies. They make an arrest and bring the perp into the station house, where he collapses. When Doc and Kim answer this call, they discover that Bosco and Faith's prisoner is the man who beat his girlfriend to death. Meanwhile a young firefighter, Kyle Prescott, comes into the station house to try out for the squad. The mere sight of him irritates Alex, who is concerned that his presence means that she won't return to firefighting. Lt. Johnson agrees to take her back on the squad and finds a paramedic to replace her. This eases her anxiety about Prescott, and she later engages him in conversation. He tells her that he worked with her father, and lets her know that her father was very proud of her; she finally softens her demeanor towards him. While Jimmy watches him play in the park, Joey falls from the monkey bars and breaks his arm. Jimmy takes Joey to the ER and seeks to minimize what's happened to assuage his feelings of guilt. When Kim finds out about Joey, she becomes very upset, despite being told by Jimmy and Ty and Sully that it's no big deal for a little boy to break a bone. She considers telling her attorney about the accident, but realizes that children have accidents that can't always be prevented. The squad is called to a burning house where two children and a baby sitter are trapped. Jimmy and Prescott easily rescue the sitter and the infant, but Jimmy gets trapped by the flames when he attempts to rescue Max, a little boy who is the same age as Joey. Walsh and D.K. get Jimmy and the boy out safely. When Jimmy goes to visit Max in the hospital, his parents are extremely grateful, but Max wants nothing to do with him. After his shift is over, Jimmy goes to Catherine's house to check on Joey and finds Kim there. He visits briefly then leaves. As he stands outside, he calls his answering machine on his cell phone and hears a message from his attorney that the judge is going to award him sole custody of Joey. He looks through Catherine's window with a pained expression on his face as he sees Kim and Joey cuddled up together on the couch. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia *Fred (Chris Bauer) does not appear in this episode. Quotes :Prescott (to Taylor): Hi, I'm Kyle. (Taylor doesn't answer him) Did I do something to piss you off? :Jimmy: Let it go, Prescott, trust me. :Prescott: Don't worry, I'll leave you alone for a couple of days, darling. :Taylor: Who is this guy? Why is he here? :Prescott (to Taylor): Here you go, honey. :Taylor: Honey? :Prescott: Sorry, sir. :Kim (about Doc visiting Ryan): What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to put a big sign saying that you paralyzed that kid? :Doc: No. :Kim: You're calling attention to yourself. If I'm lying in that bed with nothing to do but think, I'm starting to wonder why is this paramedic always under my nose? :Doc: Come on, Kim, just because you're trying to get your son back, I'm not gonna pretend like this never happened. :Kim: What? You were the one who lied to that doctor. :Doc: I didn't lie! :Kim: All I did was back you up. :Doc: Hey, I did not lie. :Kim: Here's a flash: I'm not perfect and neither are you. We make mistakes. Welcome to the world of us mortals, Doc. :Sully: Kid clipped his wing, huh? :Jimmy: It's nothing. :Kim: It's not nothing. :Davis: Yeah, I broke mine twice: once playing street hockey, once I was popping a wheelie on my BMX. :Jimmy: Oh, yeah? Football. :Sully: I was a leg man myself: right ankle, twice, left leg once. :Jimmy: See? Boys take chances, they get hurt. That's how we learn. :Kim: I'm gonna go ask Doc for the rest of the night off. :Sully: Actually, Kim, we need to talk to you about the... :Jimmy: Why, Kim? I'm not working. I'll take him out for pizza and ice cream, he'll forget about the whole thing in no time. (walks off) :Sully: Seriously, Kim, it's not like the kid's got a brain tumor or anything. :Kim: Why does no one care? He broke a bone. :Davis: My mom was always pretty upset about it too. :Kim: Yeah, that's right, women get hysterical, right? :Junkie (to Kim): Don't worry about me, lady. It's my girlfriend. Come on, step it up. :Kim: Step it up? You step it up. :Kim: "Any day now." That's all they could tell us. "Judge's decision should come any day." You'd think in a custody case they could be a little more specific. It's not like I'm waiting at home for cable to be installed. This is my kid we're talking about. :Kim (to Jimmy about Joey): Why didn't you call me? :Jimmy: I left a message with dispatch. I've been a little busy. :Kim: You found time to make a new friend. :Jimmy: Oh, come on. Her kid plays at the same park. She just gave us a ride over here. :Kim: Uh huh. :Jimmy: Don't "uh huh" me. It's none of your business anyway. :Kim: Joey breaks his arm while you're chatting up some hot little mama trolling the playground and it's none of my business? :Jimmy: I was watching him the whole time, Kim, alright? He fell. It happens. :Kim: Not with me, it doesn't. Would I get away with "it happens"? Turn it around, Jimmy, what would the judge have to say about this? :Jimmy: Don't even think about bringing this into the custody case, Kim. :Kim: Oh, like you wouldn't. :Prescott: We lost a lot of guys that day. Like Chief Taylor. :Taylor: Did you know him? :Prescott: Who didn't? He was a real smoke eater. I worked fires with him. :Taylor: You're lying, Prescott, you're too young. :Prescott: I was brand-new. Still on probation, my first year in was the last before he got promoted. :Taylor: Oh, yeah? What was he like? :Prescott: Difficult. He was hell on us probies. He's got a daughter, too, on the job. I never envied her. :Taylor: So, he talked about her? :Prescott: He was kind of touchy about it. :Taylor: What do you mean? :Prescott: Like maybe he didn't think it was such a good idea. A woman being a firefighter. :Taylor: He said that? :Prescott: Just kept to himself about it. Then someone would drop by and tell him how good she was doing and he'd swell right up. (he sees Taylor's name on her shirt, and realizes) Then he'd try and shrug it off like it was nothing, but we knew. "She earned it." That's all he'd say. :Taylor: "She earned it." Category:Episodes Category:Season Three